


Heart and Music Make A Song

by SeverEstHolmes



Series: Heart and Music [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverEstHolmes/pseuds/SeverEstHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the song: Heart and Music make a song...<br/>Oneshot, Part 20 of the Heart and Music series!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart and Music Make A Song

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes or anything else that the great ACD created. I also hold no rights over the BBC adaptations and additions of characters!

            "You're… you're… you're… oh! I don't know what you are!" John mumbled without opening his eyes; his head was nestled in the crook of Sherlock's shoulder and he rested his arm across Sherlock's bare chest.

            "Sublime?" Sherlock suggested a word that John might have been unable to find.

            "Sublime, yeah." John nudged Sherlock playfully. "At least you know the level of your own skill." John opened his eyes rather sleepily and looked up into Sherlock's face. Sherlock looked perfectly calm, his face was relaxed into a smile as he stared down upon his boyfriend as he nuzzled gently into Sherlock's neck, relishing in the skin on skin contact and the faintly musky scent that seemed to be Sherlock's natural perfume.

            "You're pretty spectacular as well,  _doctor._ " Sherlock emphasized John's title in a half joking manner. "Don't think I could have chosen better!"

            "Huh!" John scoffed aloud. "Like you could have chosen at all!"

            "What do you mean by that?!" Sherlock intimated in mock outrage, wriggling further away from John's arm that was across his chest.

            "Oh come on Sherlock…who else do you actually  _know?_  Your brother Mycroft, and Lestrade, oh and some of the people in your homeless network… but which one of them, if  _any_ , would have fallen for you…?" John replied, relinquishing his grip across Sherlock's chest and pushing himself further up in the bed so he was sitting.

            "None of them I'm fairly sure… I was too busy waiting for you." Sherlock leant across and rested his lips on John's neck; John knew that Sherlock was trying to pacify him – and it was working… goose bumps had erupted all along John's skin and shivers had run down his spine, he brought his hand automatically up to rest in Sherlock's curly hair.

            "Sherlock." John murmured and Sherlock paused in his action of running his lips along John's neck. "You had no idea that I would fall for you."

            "Of course I knew!" Sherlock answered rather breathlessly, he had propped himself up on one arm so that he could get at a closer angle to John. "I'm a consulting detective, I spend my life watching people – you don't think I would miss something like that, do you?"

            "Then… why didn't you say anything?" John asked, suddenly sounding serious. Sherlock pulled his face away from John's neck and studied his boyfriend's eyes.

            "Because you weren't ready." He said simply. "I wanted to wait until you were comfortable, and that worked out fine."

            "I suppose…" John agreed, he stared down towards the end of the bed for a second and then leant in towards Sherlock to kiss him properly. "Always the gentleman, aren't you Sherlock?"

            "I try…" He whispered.

            "I know, you do very well…" John agreed, he was stroking the skin near Sherlock's collar bone very tenderly. In a sudden swift movement Sherlock had straddled John's waist, his hands resting on John's chest as though declaring his ownership.

            "I only try because you're more than worth it." He told John very assuredly, leaning down to resume kissing John again and the warmth of his chest creating a tingling sensation in John's own.

            "I'm glad you think so…" John muttered, one of his hands cupping round the back of Sherlock's neck to pull him closer.

            After a few seconds of blissful kissing Sherlock drew back – much to John's annoyance as he was enjoying this greatly.

            "I love you John." Sherlock spoke firmly and genuinely, John's breath caught in his chest – he hadn't expected Sherlock to say that.

            "I love you too." The words had come out in a natural reaction; and he pulled Sherlock closer to him again. It was like each one completed the other – there was something about Sherlock which made John feel alive, feel real; and there was something about John that made Sherlock better. Each one complimented the other – and neither wanted to be without the other… not now they had the feeling of what it meant to be whole…

****

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for taking so long to upload the last one!  
> Hope you've enjoyed these! :)


End file.
